


morosis

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, OOC, Romance, Typos, a bit humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: "Kalau begini jadinya, sekalian saja aku tak perlu menerima ajakan kencan itu. Sial." / Didedikasikan untuk Amari's (late) Special Day. RnR?





	morosis

**Title: morosis**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Koji**

**Warning: OC, Modern!AU, University!AU, typo(s), OOC, dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan. Dedicated for (late) Amari’s Special Day.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

.

.

.

Miyo kembali melirik jam tangan yang dikenakannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit. Laki-laki macam apa yang terlambat kencan sampai lima belas menit!? Waktu toleransi masuk perkuliahan saja hanya sepuluh menit!

Gadis itu mendengus kasar, cukup tak beretika untuk dilakukan seorang perempuan jika mengingat tempat yang dipilih partner kencannya malam ini adalah restoran yang cukup berkelas—tapi siapa peduli etika saat lelaki yang kau tunggu malah tak datang? Salahnya juga sih pakai menerima ajakan teman kakak laki-lakinya—tapi, siapa tak terganggu kalau diajak kencan sampai lima kali padahal sebelum-sebelumnya sudah ditolak tegas?

Siapapun itu, pasti kalau tak punya tekad baja, yaa, pasti berkepala besi.

Belum lagi kakak laki-lakinya, Miyoshi namanya, sampai menyampaikan pesan lelaki itu langsung padanya. Kata kakaknya, _‘salah satu temanku bilang ingin kencan denganmu. Dia sudah lama memerhatikanmu dan ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh—kalau kau mengira aku merayumu, kau salah. Dia yang minta padaku untuk bilang begini padamu, Imotou’_ dan jadilah ia mengiyakan permintaan itu.

Demi langit, tidak lucu kalau dia melenggang pergi dari sini sebelum teman kencannya tiba? Setidaknya biarkan dia menampar siapapun itu yang tega membiarkannya terdampar di sudut meja restoran berbintang ini seorang diri.

“Eh? Miyo?”

Oke, harusnya tidak ada siapapun yang mengenalnya di restoran ini. Tapi, tunggu—rasanya suara berat ini, ia kenal ...

Perlahan, kepala Miyo terangkat, dalam tiga detik jelaganya membelalak tak percaya.

“Amari- _san_?!”

.

.

.

“Aku bahkan tak tahu kau adik Miyoshi, Miyo,” kata Amari setelah mereka memesan makanan.

“Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!” Miyo menyanggah. “ _Aniki_ tidak pernah cerita kau salah satu karibnya!”

“Hmm, bagaimana ya,” Amari meletakkan satu tangan di dagunya, menganalisis, “Kalau dipikir lagi, dia saja tak pernah memberitahuku siapa adiknya, sepertinya wajar jika dia tak pernah cerita aku kawannya.”

“Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bisa mengajak ‘adik Miyoshi’ kencan?” selidik Miyo.

“Kaminaga yang membesar-besarkannya. Dia selalu bilang ‘adikmu cantik sekali, Miyoshi’ dan Miyoshi selalu membalas ‘kalau kau mau memintaku membujuknya kencan denganmu maaf saja’. Aku tertarik, jadi aku minta Miyoshi mengajakmu kencan hari ini,” cerita si pria.

“Tunggu, tunggu. Aku dapat ajakan itu empat kali, dengan ini jadi lima. Jangan bilang lima ajakan itu—“

“Yup. Empat dari Kaminaga dan satu dariku,” Amari menyengir lebar.

Miyo menghela napas panjang. “Teman-teman _Aniki_ memang mengerikan,” cetusnya.

“Itu kuanggap pujian, _Mademoiselle_ ,” balas lelaki berambut coklat itu sembari mengedipkan mata. Miyo bisa mendengar pekik tertahan seorang perempuan dari meja sebelah, lirik tajam beberapa pria pada Amari (karena telah mencuri atensi gadis-gadis yang—sepertinya—akan mereka kencani malam itu), dan lirik sirik para gadis padanya.

Tch, dia benci ini.

Dia sudah kenal Amari sejak semester lalu di kelas Pengantar Sosiologi. Mata kuliah pilihan, sih. Ia penasaran saja dan memilih mengambilnya. Siapa sangka pemain basket paling top yang diidolakan perempuan satu universitas juga mengambil mata kuliah itu dan hari pertama duduk di sebelahnya? Sejak berkenalan pun, Miyo memilih hanya menyebutkan nama kecilnya daripada nama keluarganya—malas sekali kalau sampai ketahuan sebagai ‘adik dari seniman mahabesar seluruh universitas’. Tapi, _duh_ , siapa sangka ternyata _orang ini_ yang mengajaknya kencan!

“Dasar predator. Adik dari teman karibnya saja berniat dikencani,” cetus Miyo dingin.

“Heee! Aku hanya penasaran saja kenapa Kaminaga bisa membicarakanmu!” Amari membela diri.

“Tapi, itu karena aku menolak ajakannya, kan? Kalian para predator memang sama saja, semakin gadis itu menjauh, kalian makin berambisi untuk bisa mendapatkannya,” sahut sang gadis _brunet_ dingin.

“ _Ouch_ , sakit sekali. Sakit tapi _nggak_ berdarah ...,” Amari memegangi dadanya dramatis.

“ _King of drama_ ,” sebut Miyo sinis.

“Kalau aku jadi _king_ -nya, kau mau mendampingiku menjadi _queen_ -nya, Miyo?” rayu Amari sembari mengulas senyum tampan.

“Hoo? Jadi ratu dari seorang raja yang punya sejibun selir—belum ditambah berapa kali dia melirik perempuan? Maaf saja,” cibir sang gadis.

“Miyooo!” Duh, ini benar-benar _playboy_ kelas kakap apa balita yang baru jatuh dan lututnya berdarah, sih? Miyo saja tidak bisa membedakannya.

Pelayan datang dan meletakkan pesanan mereka, memecah percakapan mereka sesaat. Amari hanya mengucap terima kasih singkat dan kembali menatap gadis _brunet_ di depannya.

“Hei, hei, Miyo,”

“Makanannya sudah tiba lho, Amari- _san_.”

“Eeehh? Ngobrol sebentar lagi kan tidak apa.” Amari berkilah.

Mengembuskan napas panjang, Miyo menahan diri dan bertanya. “Baik. Kau mau bicara soal apa?”

“Kau cantik malam ini.”

“Simpan rayuanmu. Kalau presentasi besok gagal, awas saja—jatah presentasi kelompok kita banyak lho, Amari- _san_.”

“Miyoooo!”

.

.

.

“Miyo,”

Yang memiliki nama menoleh, menemukan sang kakak tengah berjalan mendekatinya yang baru keluar dari perpustakaan pusat. Dahi gadis _brunet_ itu mengerjit, tumben sekali makhluk yang satu ini menyapanya di kampus (mereka di fakultas yang berbeda juga sih, meski agak berdekatan letaknya), kalaupun sampai berpapasan mereka juga jarang bertegur sapa.

“Apa?” Miyo bertanya, masih dengan membawa tiga buku di tangannya.

“Maaf untuk kencanmu semalam,” ujar Miyoshi.

Nah, ini baru kejutan. Kakaknya minta maaf? Meski wajahnya tak menunjukkan sesal, tapi— _astaga_ —sejak kapan kata tabu itu bisa keluar? Apa mungkin tadi kepalanya terbentur sesuatu? Atau akan ada bencana alam?

“ _Aniki_ , kau tak terbentur sesuatu, kan?” selidik Miyo curiga.

“Ck. Kau mau dengar atau tidak?” balas Miyoshi arogan. “Intinya, maaf karena memintamu mengiyakan kencan semalam. Kau harus menunggu cukup lama di sana,” ucapnya lagi.

“Ah,” mau tak mau gadis _brunet_ itu teringat kencannya semalam dengan Amari, “Bukan masalah untukku,” katanya. Tapi, darimana ya, kakaknya ini tahu kalau dia sempat menunggu cukup lama saat kencannya semalam?

“Kaminaga bilang dia minta maaf karena tak datang semalam dan kau harus pulang sendiri setelahnya dari sana. Dia bilang, kali ini dia akan mengajakmu makan malam sebagai permintaan maaf,” ujar Miyoshi panjang lebar.

_‘... Eh?’_

Manik jelaga sang gadis mengerjap. “Kaminaga ...- _san_?” ulangnya bingung.

Sebelah alis Miyoshi terangkat. “Ya, Kaminaga, yang memintamu kencan berkali-kali—berapa? Ah, ya. Lima kali.”

“T- tunggu sebentar, oke!” Miyo merasakan kepalanya mendadak pusing. “Bukannya Kaminaga- _san_ memintaku kencan empat kali?”

“Apa maksudmu?” Dahi Miyoshi mengerjit. “Tidak ada yang memintamu kencan kecuali Kaminaga.”

Di titik ini, Miyo merasakan firasat buruk menderanya. “Bukannya Amari- _san_ —“

_—Duk!_

“Yo! Selamat pagi, Miyo!” sapa Amari dengan senyum lebar tanpa bersalah.

Miyo yang masih syok ganti membelalakkan matanya kala menatap kedatangan Amari yang tak diundang. Miyoshi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menganalisis, dan akhirnya sampai di satu kesimpulan.

“Amari,”

Yang merasa memiliki nama menoleh, menemukan Miyoshi tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. “Sejak kapan kau menikung teman sejawatmu sendiri?” tanya pemuda berambut coklat tanah itu masih dengan mempertahankan seringainya.

“Oh,” Amari balas mengulas senyum percaya diri, “Aku rasa malah Kaminaga yang berusaha menikungku,” sahutnya.

“Heh,” Miyoshi mendengus, “Jangan bilang kau yang menyebabkan Kaminaga sakit perut seharian kemarin,” tudingnya.

“Oh? Aku cuma memberinya minuman pesanannya. Siapa yang tahu di dalam ada kontaminasi sesuatu, kan?” lelaki berponi belah tengah itu membela diri.

Miyoshi kembali mendengus geli. “Sesukamu. Artinya aku harus bilang pada Kaminaga untuk menyerah saja soal adikku, huh?”

“Kalau itu kuserahkan padamu,” Amari menguntai tawa renyah, kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Seolah sadar adik perempuannya masih tak paham apa yang tengah terjadi, Miyoshi dengan sengaja menepuk punggung sang gadis agak keras, membiarkan gadis berambut _brunet_ itu mengaduh sakit dan menatapnya nyalang, menyuarakan tanya ‘apa maksudnya itu’ dengan tatap mata.

“Membuat dua laki-laki _playboy_ berniat mengencanimu—kau rayu mereka dengan apa, huh?” Miyoshi menyeringai.

“AKU SAMA SEKALI TAK PAHAM APA MAKSUDMU, _ANIKI_! MAKANYA BERITAHU APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI!”

.

.

.

_"Kalau begini jadinya, sekalian saja aku tak perlu menerima ajakan kencan itu. Sial."_

.

.

.

**tamat?**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> morosis : the stupidest of stupidities
> 
> a/n: Jadi, aslinya ini buat Amari's Special Day tanggal 12 kemarin, cuma saya kebablasan lupanya sampe tanggal segini hiks /nangesh. Tapi udah dibuat mending sekalian aja lah di-publish. Rencananya juga mau buat side Amari buat nerangin kenapa doi bisa tiba-tiba muncul di acara kencan Miyo, tapi nggak tahu bakal berhasil direalisasikan apa nggak ehe /digaplok.
> 
> Intinya, Amari telah melakukan sesuatu hal yang 'tidak menyenangkan' pada Kaminaga demi menggagalkan acara kencan doi dengan incarannya /iyain.
> 
> Terakhir, bagi yang sudah berkunjung, terima kasih banyak untuk kalian!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
